The book of dreams and other magical things
by pandy334
Summary: Jack Overland is a regular fourteen year old boy, besides the fact that he suffers through the same nightmare every night, his aunt beats him, his hair is snow white, and he is supposedly the only hope to stop pitch, the nightmare king, from rising to power and killing all humanity.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**I was going to write this for Hetalia, but I couldn't find characters that matched well enough and pitch just fit my bad guy so well. ;) Maybe one day I'll revise it and do it for Hetalia. :) It is a Human! AU (for now) so no powers and what not, really this is just an excuse to get me to type my story I want to publish :) lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG :)**

**-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-p b-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-**

The world was so gray. So dark and so, so cold. Just like every time I visited this terrible place. This world inside my head: My own personal nightmare. The long, slender branches of the trees swayed, reaching out to trap me in there world. They looked so much like hands. Hands that tore through my frost covered skin, reopening old wounds and ripping open new ones. I fought my very hardest. Desperately trying to get away from this place, which was rank with the smell of death and decay. That's when I heard it. That heart stopping sound. It was him!

"Frost..." His voice, like a sweet melody, pulled you in only to pull you down into the inky blackness: Drowning you. Like a Sirens call it beckoned, but I knew better. I turned sharply only to find bright yellow eyes staring back at...

"JACK! Get you no good butt out of but this minute! I mean now!" Waking up to *Cupcake, my crazy aunt's, voice and the smell of stale cigarets in he air. Great way to start the morning. Living the life. Yippee.

"That dream again." I sighed as I rolled out of bed. I had the same dream two months in a row. It always end at the same time, never letting me see anything but the eyes of my stalker. A firm smack to the head jolted me out from my thoughts.

"What was that for?" I yelled cupping my head between my hands. Auntie C snarled down at me, showing off her tobacco stained teeth. Dear Old auntie C. She has been my guardian since I was a little baby, ever since my parents died a mysterious death.

"I thought I told you to get up. You ungrateful, good for nothing. Ya got school, remember? When your back, you better have dinner on the table and the upstairs attic clean. We have guests coming over for a visit. They're staying for awhile. Got it?" I nodded my head as I slowly got from bed, headed out to take a shower. I slipped on my signature blue hoodie and comb out my stark white hair. Auntie C won't tell me why my hair is this color. Just another one of the many mysteries of this family. As I dressed I thought back to the man in my dreams. Who was he and what did he want with me? He scared me. Filled me with dread. *He was my personal boogieman.

I finished getting ready, grabbed some fruit from the bowl on the kitchen table and headed off to school. As I walked I drifted back into my own little world. A world full of giant talking rabbits, tiny fairies and magic sand.* Unfortunately as I walked, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going and ran into someone. That someone happened to be the Guardian High's worst bully, *Henry Miser, also known as Heat Miser. He had a terrible reputation for setting things, and people ablaze with fire.

"Hello Jackie boy." He said with a sideways smile. Showing off all the holes between his teeth from his years on the football team.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" He sneered down at me grabbing me ruffly by the hair. Just as he was about to slug me a man with spickie, black hair slammed him into the ground. I cracked my eye open just in time to see Henry being strangled by long black, grainy tentacles. The man beat Henry for what felt like hours. Every Kick every punch left me in a state of pure shock.

"Now, now. I can't have anyone killing this one just yet." My eyes widened at the sound of that unforgettable voice. I turned just in tie to see two yellow eyes staring back at me. It was him! The boogieman from my dreams! Finally, the beating of Henry stopped. Boogieman stepped over Henry's whimpering form and slowly walk over to where I was watching, awestruck. He tapped my forehead with his pointer finger and everything suddenly began to grow dark and fuzzy. The last thing I remember knowing, before passing out, was his voice. Smooth as silk, commanding me.

"Sleep now child. We will meet again soon enough." My nightmares were even worse this time around. This time I saw the face of the man who wanted me dead. The face of my own personal boogieman.

**-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-p b-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-pb-**

* **Waking up to *Cupcake, my crazy aunt's, voice and the smell of stale cigarets in he air. **….I could not for the love of me, figure out who to put here and she just seemed like a likely candidate. Don't worry. She gets nicer. :) In my original story her name is Gloria...

***He was my personal boogieman.** ….he...hehe...boogieman...hehehehehe! Guess who it is! Come on! Guess!

*** Unfortunately as I walked, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going and ran into someone. That someone happened to be the Guardian High's worst bully,...**In my original story, the lead character is a girl and she can see fae, and other mystical creatures but believes it is all in her imagination. :) I couldn't resist! I had to make movie/book references lol

***Henry Miser, also known as Heat Miser.**...A little OC of mine. I don't usually like oc's but he has no main point in this story as of now. He might later though idk. If you can guess what classic character his name is taking from you get a cookie :)

**Also, I am looking for some one to draw a cover art for this story if someone is interested. I would love any picture of jack being surround by darkness. If your interested message me :) I will give you full credit for it ;D**

**Well until next time my pretties. Please R&R as always :D**

**edit! The cover art shown is by writergirl142**


	2. Hush Dear Child

** Hello Again my lovelies :) Did you miss? Are you ready for another exciting adventure into Dreams? Well on we go!~**

**Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in my face! I will never be awesome enough to own it! runs away crying***

** ~~~~~Oooooh LoooOOOkKKkk Aaa LLIIInne BREaaakk~~~~**

He was chasing me again. Calling to me with his velvety soft voice. I ran as fast as I could, but my bare feet could refused to go any farther. For some reason in all of my dream I am barefoot and I am always covered in a thin layer of frost. The frost clings to me and my clothes, I hardly look human anymore with all of it one me. Amused by my feeble attempt at speeding up, the boogieman smirked at me. He stared me right in the eyes and began to sing a haunting tune that chilled me down to my bones. It was a slow, eery melody.

"Hush dear child, hush.  
The trees whisper your name.  
They speak of your sorrows.  
They know of your shame.  
Run dear child, run.  
Or you will soon be done.  
For they know of your sorrow.  
They know of your shame.  
Come dear child, come.  
I'll keep you safe and warm.  
I'll shield you from their evil storm.  
Stay with me child, stay.  
And then one day we can play.  
A game of blood and gore.  
You will cry your song,  
While I sing along.  
Then your misery will end.  
Hush dear child, hush.  
One day I will whisper you name,  
And I will know of your sorrow,  
And all of your shame. "

He finished his song with a sharped toothed smile. A smile that promised horrifying things, and yet wonderful things. Safety and yet, death. Comfort, yet pain. I stood rooted to my spot, paralyzed as he began to move forward. His golden eyes sparkled with what I could only describe as sick, twisted amusement. Closer and closer he moved, reaching out his long arm to grab me.

My Eyes shot open as I let out an ear splitting scream. Where was I? I couldn't recognize anything. I didn't know. I started to panic,, thrashing about the bed I was laying on. Wait. Bed? I flinched when I felt a hand on my head. My panic had started a new. Was it him? Did he find where I was? Wherever here was. As I was thinking a dark shadow draped over me.

~~~~~oOOoohhh Lloookk AAA PPPaaagggee Brreeakkk~~~~~

**Bwahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Hmmmm...I can't tell if this was shorter or longer then the first chapter...Oh WELL! Sooo? What'd ya'll think? I NEEDZA KNOW MAN! **


	3. Where?

Hi guys! Sorry about the wait. Finals and all that :). Well this chapter may be a little short but I hope you enjoy anyway :) oh and just a warning, you will probably feel realy bad for jack in this chapter, don't worry he will be back to his bubbly self again soon :) just need to get the angst out of the way  
Disclaimer: stop taunting me ok! I WISH I owned rotg!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A gentle hand rested on my forehead as the face of a overly colorful nurse came into my view. She was wild looking for a nurse. With wild, blond hair with pink and blue strikes in it. It perfectly matched her green scrubs.

" Hello sweet tooth! How are you feeling?" She was up close to my face, invading my bubble. "You didn't hurt those beautiful teeth did you?!"

"Uh..." Came my intelligent response. Before I could respond she was talking once again, fidgeting with everything in her reach. Including my teeth.

"Oh your in the hospital sweetie.". Her voice was soothing and soft, like my mothers was once upon a time. my name is *B. Tooth.*. Your little friend is in a bit of a pickle, you see. What was his name? Miser? Yeah! That was it! Well, he broke one arm, both legs, and three ribs. Oh! And that doesn't exclude all of the bruises and cuts! The poor boy! What could have- ". Her long rant was cut short as a obnoxious and loud voice filled the rooms.

"Jack! You little tramp! How dare you end up in here! This will cost so much money!" Aunt C's voice bounced around in my head and felt as if someone was drilling inside my ears. " you did this for attention didnt you? Just like all of those cuts, hmmm? Well, I ain't gonna give ya any! Lets go!"

Before the shocked nurse could respond, I was violently yanked out the door and towards are old, beaten up car. Before we made it two feet, two cops came into the room wearing very grim expressions. One man was large and hairy with long, white hair down his back. The other was the same size, but was the grossest man I had ever seen. His large beer belly stuck out from his two tight shirt, and his hair was an oily greasy mess.

" Hello. " the first, and neater dressed man nodded his head at me and Aunt C. "My name is Phil*, this is my partner mare. I am afraid you two rant going anywhere." His statement shocked me and apparently it shocked auntie C also. her mouth hung down as and her eyes where bugged out of her head.

" You can't keep us here!" She yelled. She probably would have slapped the man had he not turned to me, grabbed me and sat be back down on the hospital bed.

"The child here does not seem like he should be up and about just yet." He gave auntie C a cold glare as he dug around in his pocket, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"So. Jackie. Mind if I call you that?" I didn't answer. He didnt really seem to care. "As you know, your friend Henry Miser was severely injured today. You, being the only one near him at the time, are our main witness and prime suspect. I would like to ask you a few questions." He stretched his hand to touch my shoulder. It took everything I had not to cringe away from him. I never really liked being touched. No one ever touched me unless it was to hit or beat me. Auntie C rolled her eyes at my obvious hesitance.

"Now Jackie." Mare began. his eyes were cold and i didn't like them one bit. he smiled a sharped toothed smile at me and i barely surpassed a shudder. "Could you please explain what happened this morning?" I spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened. It took me awhile. The memory and shocked fresh in my mind. Miss tooth caressed my hair and calmed me as Auntie C just left to smoke.

"You were found unconscious along with mr. Miser. Could you please describe your attacker?" Wow. For such a creepy, nasty weirdo. He sure make things sound...uh...important. "And how is it that mister Miser received so many injuries and you only have a minor concussion?" My mouth hung open. Was he accusing me? I opened my mouth to describe my attacker, but all I could get out was, "his eyes. His eyes where so...dark.."

Phil wrote some more of what I said In his notepad. Eventually Auntie got tired of all the stupid questioning, I was once again dragged out the door. As we left I saw miss tooth and the two cops talking I didn't hear all of what they said, but I heard most of it.

"Come on B! Just one date? One movie?"

"Mare! I told you! I'm not gonna try this again! We're through!" I couldn't help the some smile and giggle that escaped my lips. It was to cute! Big, bad Mare, with his big, beer belly, and greasy hair, with miss B! She was so clean and small! I just couldn't see this happening. Auntie C wailed all the way to the car. She liked to make everyone think that she was great. Well at least she did with the doctors she passed. She would probably do the same with cops, but she hated them so.

" Oh my poor baby!" She wailed clingy to me as doctors gave her sympathetic smiles and nods. I tried not to cringe away from her. That would just make her angry. I. Just really didn't want to go back. I just wanted as far away as I could. Maybe to Moscow. I always loved the snow. Maybe I could become a hobo, or a clown. I looked up at my aunt as she stopped to talk to a passing doctor, asking if I was ok and if he new anything. I sighed, at her obvious flirtation. She glanced back at me and I could see all of the hidden rage and hate in those cold, brown eyes of hers. As she returned here stare back to the doctor, I had but one thing on my mind. You know, I think I'd be a very good clown. I mean, come on..who dosnt like clowns?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I Re did it! tried to make it longer this time~ got some complaints Lol :D ok! Please review! I would love to know how I did. Sorry about the shortness.

* Phil...yeah...I bet you can guess who he is! Here's a hint. He has long white hair. Give up? It Phil, the yeti! Full name Phil yetisa. And his partner Mare Darkson. He is modeled after the nightmares and fearlings. I haven't read the books, so mainly the fearlings! Oh and B. Tooth is baby tooth! :)


	4. Pitch Black

**Hi guys! I'm ba~ck! Sorry for the wait. Soooo..I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but my computer is having some issues. So this .chapter may not be any longer. It's hard to tell how long it is on an The copy and paste setting lol. Anyway! On to the story. Oh! And I edited the last chapter soooo read or be confused!**

lllllliiiiinnnneeee bbbrreeeaaakkkkk Hhhheeerrreeee!

After flirting with Every. Single. male. She. Saw. Auntie C finally decided to go home. I stared ouout he window of our old pickup truck As it sputtered and fought to live, spitting out smoke like a dragon.

I rubbed my face and groaned. Days like today make me miss momma and papa. Momma was as beautiful as papa was handsome. I like to think thaanthem are watching me up on the moon. Momma told me God built Heaven therethink an believe it. Just picture it with me! A bright, glowing castle made of pure pearl with streets made of dazzling gold. I bet you wondering how no one has found it yet? Momma said God put a spell around it That made it invisible.

I was just starting to dose off when Auntie pulled into the drive way of our home. We lived in a large Victorian styled home, made of brick. It was beautiful, but made great nightmare fuel. You can't not believe how many of my nightmares started in my own home.

"Hey! Useless" Auntie's voice cut through my thoughts once again. "get in the atic and start cleaning! They quests will be here soon and they will be using the attic as a room. I already have the beds in thier. Just sweep and mop." She seemed more tired then angry. I feel sorry for her. Aftemommy folks died, she turned to alcohol to dull her pain and lashed out at anything that reminded her of momma anda papa. Unfortunately I fall under that category.

"Ok Auntie." That's all I can really do. Agree and move on. I made my way up the stairs and soon found my self in the attic. a small nudging at my feet caught my attention.

"Hey girl! How's my favorite little kitten doing?" My adorable little kitten, snowflake rubbed up against by leg begging for attention. "Who's my little baby? You are! Yes you are!"

...what?

...I love my cat.

a few hours later the attic was spit and span. Shinning and Ethernet like...yop. clean. As I turned to leave something big and hard fell on top of my head. And it hurt! I looked down to find a a large, leather clad book.

_The Book of Dreams and other Magical things._

"what the crap? Book of dreams? Is this some kind of dream journal?" The cover had golden swirls sprinkled around the edges and had little drawings of various magical Fae and other creatures. For some reason or another the books smelt like honey and cinnamon. It was a wonderful smell. One would describe it as ...well...magical. The first few pages were mainly intro pages, but as I flipped to page twelve I felt my blood run cold. It was him! A rough sketch of my boogie man stared back at me, piercing key very soul with fear. The page read...

_'Name-Pitch Black._

_Height-7.3*_

_Power-control of fear, nightmares and darkness._

_Pitch Black has always been the thorn in my side. Once again he has visited my son in his nightmares. Why I've is so obsessed with my family I will probably never truely know. Once upon a time he was the sole protector of the children,but something has happened to him. He visited me the other night, in person no less. Apparently, in the near future, one of my family, my own flesh and blood, will be the key to his rise to power. He hates humanity with a passion. He planes to kill every last one. Why will forever be a mystory. The only way to stop him is-_

The rest of the writing wand covered in a dark, inky substance that I can not name. As i set of lipping though the rest of the book, I did not notice as a pitch dark shadow began to form over me...


	5. I am here

The shadows wrapped around me and forced the book from my hand. I let let out a yelp and struggled to hold on to the books. The long tentacle like, icky blackness felt oddly hard and yet my fingers fell right through it. Like it was made from fog.

"Help! Someone help me! Please!" The tentacles twisted around my ankles and slowly dragged me towards the shadows in the corner. Tears pooled in my eyes as I clawed the floors. Blood poured from my cracked finger nails as they racked across the ground.

'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' The same thought danced around my head. All I could see was black. This was the end. I knew it. I was going to die alone and somehow I knew that this dark tentacles were from boogie man. 'Why?! Why does he want me to die so much!?'

"Why?!" I screamed as my legs were over taken my the shadows.

"Because you hold the light. " a deeply accented voice rang out. Large, golden whips lashed at the tentacles. A little golden man floated above my head. FLOATED! One little, golden eye winked at me as a larger man, with the deep accent pulled the book from a dark shadow. The golden whip wrapped around my waist and I was yanked free.

"You are fine, da?" The man was so large he held me up in the air like a toddler.

"Uh...I'm fin now. Please put me down." He repositioned me on the floor and I took a few steps back towards the light in the middle of the room. I think I will always and forever more be petrified of the dark.

" who are you people"

"I am called Nicholes st, North. But my friend call me North. This, here, is my friend, Sanderson or sandy for short. We will be staying with you for while. But, this is not important now. What important now is why dark things try to hurt you?

"You mean the tentacles? I have no idea..wait how did you beat them? Are you like the boogie man?,". My mind was running a thousand miles a minute, what was I supposed to do? Allow some random strangers to stay in my home? Nah uh. No way.

North's eyes bugged out when compared to the buggy man, sandy only huffed and blew air out his nose.

"We tell Jack all about strange things later. Now, your auntie is in need of cook she says. She told us to find you, da? Now go. " I was shooed down the stairs and into the kitchen were I found my Auntie waiting for me. Before she could start yelling, I jogged over and began fixing a large pot of vegetable soup. I checked of the ingredients as I went to keep my mind off of things. "One pond of beef, two cans of corn, two cans of mixed vegetables, one pack of seasoning..."

-time skip-

After dinner I was told to prepare the rooms for or quests. They went straight to bed without answering a single one of my questions and believe me, I had a lot. A few hours later I walked into the living room to find my auntie c. drunk on the couch. She looked up at me and held put her arms to me like a little child.

"Jackie!" She wailed. I pulled her close and ran my fingers through her dirty , greasy hair. Your probably asking, " why are you being so nice. She hurts you." She's my aunt, my family...my mothers sister. I can't hate her. She just misses mom and turned to other things to get her kind off of things. I kind of understand how she feels. But I need to be strong. For her. I fell asleep singing the song momma made up, just for me: holding my auntie close, promoting nothing but protection.

Hush my darling, my still my darling

I'll love you for all time.

calm my darling,be calm my darling

ill love you for all time

just close your eyes

and dry your tears,

and know I be here tonight.

though darkness comes,

the bring you fears,

but I'll be her tonight.

Welllllll? How was it? Come on people! I NEED. Feed back *puppy eyes* pwease? anyway, pop have come up with a schedule. I will update every two weeks. Why? Because I'm lazy, and I got work/school. So there! :D also. Man! This was a very actiony-angsty chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Back from vacation. I had soo much fun. Sorry it took so long to update. My excuse is I got a hook through my toe. Almost went to the bone. T_T It hurt soooo bad. ;(. Owwie...this stuff happens to me all the time...sigh...

Oh we'll here goes,...  
Disclaimer...

I woke up on the couch and strangely felt warmth. No cold chills from my poorly made blanket. No itchy feeling of worn out wool. I could not resist the urge to snuggle up to the warmth I felt and the arm slung around my shoulder. Wait...what?! Blinking, I opened my eyes only to come face to face with the tall Russian man from the night before. I let out a yelp- I mean a manly shout-and flung myself away from the couch.

"What the crap man!?" His eyes crinkled and shined while he laughed a deep heartfelt laugh as I continued to rapidly beat my fist against his chest.

"Ah! Young Jack awakens!" His jolliness was interrupted by a small golden haired man jumping up in his face and shaking his finger at him. I couldn't help but smirk at the reprimanded look on the big guys face.

"Yes. Yes! I was just about to tell him!" I raised my eyebrow I'm question.

"You see, dear Jackie, your dear aunt had a, well a small...break down last night. She has gone somewhere to stay to be...taken care of." I couldn't believe my ears. She left. Left me alone with this totally strangers. My palms started to sweat and my entire body shook. Before I knew it everything, EVERYTHING, went white its all i could see. Then...nothing. Darkness.

—-  
-ack! jack! I think he is awakening sandy!" What. The. Crap...

The first thing I saw after I woke up, much like before I passed put, was white. Except this time I saw snow. In. My. House. Sandy had small icicles hanging from his ears and the tips of his nose. The sight made me let out a string of uncontrollable giggles. Norths eyes widened at the happy noises I was making and soon my tiny giggles were joined by deep, baritone(sp?) chuckles.

"How did this happened?" I couldn't keep the wonder from my voice. All my life I had waited for the unthinkable, the supernatural, and here it was. Right in front of me in all it's glory. I was so excited I leapt to my feet and jump into the nearest snow pile. I could hear sandy's bell like laughter as I tossed the snow above my head. I couldn't help myself. I always had loved the snow, always will. My wonder was short lived as a familiar cold feeling came over me. Not that almost pleasant cold you get after dog sleddinafter right before notion twice that first snowflake of the year. No. This was a sinister, evil kind of cold.

North and sandy must have noticed too. In an instant North was by my side, two swords drown. Sandy ran over to me, thrust the book from the attic in my hands and pushed me farther into the snow, as though it could protect me.

As if it was reading me thoughts, the snow slowly started to harden, turning into a thick block of ice. The ice slowly circled around me until I was totally covered by a case of see through ice. Just as the ice finished swirling, a fist appeared out of no where and began to beat the ice.

"Give me that book!" It came out as a snarl. I turned my head, searching for help, only to find that the boggieman's henchmen had North and Sandy surrounded. Every slash or hit only caused the dark shadows to multiply. The boggieman slowly started to walk towards me. With every step, my fear rose.

"Please. Please leave me alone." I begged.

"Poor, poor Jack. All alone? i can change that..." The world around us slowly began to fade. it made me swoon: causing me such dizziness, I thought I would puke. The walls melted away: the ice becoming dark pillars of broken buildings. Cages hung from all around. From the ceilinRhein the corner, everywhere you looked. Somehow I found myself, north and Sandy in one such cage. Panic seized me as my personal demon slowly inched forward. He reached his arm out, softly petting my head.

"welcome dear Jack," He suddenly gripped my hair so hard, he nearly ripped the hair from my headdress as he finished, " to your worst nightmare."

please don't forget to review...I beging you! *shoves jack forward* tell them Jack!

-Jack- uh...yeah...do as she says...uh...

thank you...now...i have a question. I. Want. Romance. Who should jack end up with? a anyone but Mother Nature or father winter...I have BOG. Planes for them.

the next chapter will be the prolog. I forgot about it lol. Think of it as one of jacks nightmares lol.

-jack- wait! So I have to like...fall in love with someone? Like kiss and stuff!?

*dreamy eyes* uh huh! *squealing* this will be soooooo cute!

-Jack- ...*slowly backs away*

*grabbes Jack back* ok bye bye for now!

P.s. how the crap do y'all write 7k stories!? I can barely stay focused to write 700 words! Well... I do have adhd...very badly...oh we'll...bye bye..oh! And my bad for all misspelling :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys..so this is not a new chapter. I'm going to be working on it try to make it longer and all that. The reason I have not posted anything is because. ..no..one..is..REVIEWING! I feel like my story stinks :(

So...I don't want to be THAT author who gives up but if I don't get a bit of feed back I'm going to put this on hiatus. Maybe up for adoption...sooo...depressing thoughts aside. I want to know what you all think of my story? Any ideas? Thoughts? Suggestion? Wanna partner up to write it? PLEASE! Review!

Thanks for your time. Sorry if i made people feel guilty or anyhting. Bye bye for now.


	8. Innocence

**Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I had to work and was slightly depressed. No one reviewed :( it was sad-making lol. Weeellll thanks to some AWESOME people and their nice reviews I have decided I shall continue until the end XD well! Here we go**!

~^J^~

**Warning! Mentions of ALMOST non-con...I've never wrote that before...but...I've KINDA been in a similar situation before sooo...I shall use that as inspiration :)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned anime or epic movies they would all of Mpreg in them at lest once :) **

** ~^J^~**

Hours have passed since we were cast into Pitch's lair, apparently he left to go get his "toys". I really don't want to know what his they are. Sandy and North explained what was happening to me. Apparently there is a world hidden from the untrained eye. A world full of everything that i have ever wanted. It is full of fairies, sprites, monsters, and witches. Everything! But, this magical world is being threatened. North said a terrible war has broke out between the two sides of fae. Their are the darkling and the nightlings. Both parties only showed their true selves at night, but one party is very, very evil. They hate humans and find joy in seeing them,writhe in fear and pain. Pitch is the ruler of the darkling. Pitch wants to take over, wants to kill all the good and raise up the bad. That's all they would tell me. It only answered a few of my questions. I laid my head back and inspected the room we were being held in.

Pitch's lair was cold and dark. Ever so often you could see shadows crawl up the wall, not normal shadows either, but shadows with the bodies of men and women. They lunged at our cage, raking long, slender, claw like fingers down our arms. Sandy winced in pain, trying to summon his golden whips only for them to turn black an instant later. Beside him North was busy lashing out at every tentacle that neared him.

"We have to be getting out of here!" North grunted to Sandy. "Boy can not be injured at all cost!" Sandy nodded his head frantically signing words faster then I could see. I sighed and scouted closer to the door. Big mistakes! Just as settled a stormy, grey hand shot out and yanked me through the metal doors of our cage.

"Ah! I see your still here." Pitch smirked as he held my chin between his fingers while his other hand snaked its way past my hoodie. "Well, my guardians nightlings, how about a little show? Hmmm?" His hand withdrew and shadowy hands wrapped themselves around my arms and legs. They attached themselves and hung me from the ceiling, hanging down by my wrists. "I hope you don't mind, but I must do this you see, dear Jack. This is the Only way to break EVERY LAST SHRED of innocence that you posses." His smirk widened as the blade in his hand shimmered in the light of the candles.

"Pitch!" North screamed. "I will murder you!" He never paid any mind to the Russian fae as he brought the cold metal down on my skin. I screamed in agony as the words P.I.T.C.H was spelled into my chest along with W.H.O.R.E and O.U.T.C.A.S.T. The pain was horrible! It felt like molten lava was poured down on my chest. I could hear tiny sobs from Sandy and,what I assumed to be, Russian curses from North. Eventually the cutting was done. Pitch eyes fluttered shut as his tongue darted out to catch a drop of blood that fell from the blade. I prayed to God that some-one anyone would save me when his hands slowly fell down towards my most private places. A sob escaped my lips when my pants where removed from my legs. "P-please!" I cried "Someone help!" I screamed just as Pitch was blown away from me and a multicolored gas was in his place.

"Aye! You ratbag" a deep, mysterious voice shouted. "Get away from 'im!"

** U ~^J^~**

**Cliff hanger~~~Ok! Thanks to the reviewer who suggested who saves Jack! Well! That scared the crap out of me to write! Pitch scared me :(. *shudders* well until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: enter bunnymund

Sorry for the wait. I got a new work schedule and I. Work. A lot. Lol. And my papaw got babtised so i was way to happy to write! he was in the hospital for eight months with various problems and he was about to give up hope,but then he remember what mamaw jenn used to say! " when all is lost and there is no hope, call out to jesus he will help." And now he's better! yay! Soooooooooooo with out further adue...here we go!

Disclaimer!

"Aye! You ratbag" a deep, mysterious voice shouted. "Get away from 'im!"

Pitch slowly rose from his position on the floor and stalked back over towards jack.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. Long time no see my...friend." The word 'friend' was practically dripping with venom. He snaked an arm back around jack's waist with one arm and grabbed his face roughly with the other. " unfortunately, I was in the middle of some very...private matters. If you would kindly go?" His words were punctured with a tight squeeze around jack's middle. "Unless you would like to participate? I assure you it will be quiet...thrilling." At this jack finally allowed the tears to fall and begone to sob loudly.

" please...please! Let me g-go!" Bunnymund slowly turned towards jack. He slowly let out a shaky breath as his face turned toward pitch. "You. Dare. Hurt. A. CHILD!?" His eyes flashed and he threw his boomerangs at pitch. Pitch threw jack at the nearest shadow man and whipped out a long shadow wall to protect hi self.

" why do you insist on helping this fool?" Pitch bellowed. "Hs power could be your undoing! He could kill you and yet you protect him? Why!?"

"Because he is child!" North stated. He and sandy were slowly rising from the cage, it having been destroyed while bunny and pitch fought. Pitch glanced around, inspecting his surroundings. He knew he would never win against all of them at once.

" I shall be back dear Jack. Do not forget. I will hunt you down. Always. Until the end of time if I must. You are my dearest key. Remember..." his form slowly evaporated as North ran at him only to slash at nothing. Jack lay on the ground where he landed, trying to figure out just why his life turned out tis way. As he lay and thought, his savior, bunnymund is what pitch called him, slowly crouched down until he was looking Jack square in the eyes. He had to be the most beautiful man Jack had ever seen. His grey-blue hair flowed past his shoulders, and his eyes, his eyes where an emerald green. The most beautiful and vibrant color Jack had ever seen. it was like spring time was his eyes. He propped jack up in his muscled arms and jack noticed the tribal like tattoos on his arms and face. He was like the perfect man. But...on top of his head...lay the oddest things. Ever. Two, long bunny ears the same shade as his hair. With that sight Jack passed out.

"H-hey! North! Sandy! HELP! What do I do?" North and sandy only chuckled as their friend tried and failed to wake their new ally.

putting this to a vote. Who thinks bunny and jack should end up together? Also I'm thinking about making this M-preg? Hmmmm? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? Reaaaallllyyy leaning towards iiiitttt...

Ok r&r!


	10. The queen and the light

I am baaaacckk! Ok so! I'm very sorry this took so long but my college classes just started and my sister is having heart problems not to mention I've got work and I'm working on a jack frost cosplay (An EVIL jack cosplay) I read a fanfiction that I can not remember the name of! Pitch turned Jack into his "Fearling Queen" and they described an awesome outfit for Jack and I want to make it, but I CAN'T REMEMBER!

Disclaimer!

I woke up to find myself in the lap of the Aussie from before. I blushed from head to toe and shot up out of his lap. All three men looked at me stunned for a moment and then a chores of laughter filled the room.

"Haha! My boy! You are awake and rested now, da?" North's booming voice was killer on my head but all I cared about was the fact that Aussie was still staring at me, burning holes into me.

"What? W-what do you want cottontail? What are you anyway? Some kind of super kangaroo?" I couldn't help it! For some reason I just wanted to argue with him, he was too easy! His tall rabbit ears layed down flat against his head, signaling how unhappy he was with my comment.

"Say that again mate. I dare you." He growled low in his throat as he grabbed my shirt, putting his face right up into mine. Let's just say, I have never blushed so hard in my life.

"Aww is the bunny upset? Poor bunny.." I reached up and scratched under his chin, making his ears twitch and leg thump. He purred making me crack up. I looked over towards North and Sandy, finding them both distracted looking through the journal I had found in the attic. Seeing the journal brought back memories of Pitch and I could not surprise the shudder that went through me. Bunny must have noticed my shudder because he slowly back up and looked me up and down.

"Frostbite?"

"I-I just need a minute." I slowly slid down until my knees were touching the ground. "Why? Why did he do that to me?" The tears started. They refused to stop. Everyone gave me a look so full of pity, I cringed. I hate pity. Sandy used his sand to form words, they read:

** We can not explain as well as our friend, the queen of all faires. She said she would meet us here she can explain.**

"That would be me." I turned to find the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She was covered in feathers from head to two, bright purples, greens and yellows covered her eloquently.

"You are the only thing standing between him and total control of this and your world. You are the last light, the most powerful being in any realm. All he needs to do is corrupt you, mind and body, using any means possible and find one innocent blood sacrifice, and he will gain control of everything."

Ok so Review k? Bye~~~


	11. The darkness returns

What do you mean, 'the last light? If you haven't noticed, I'm not the brightest of people. " the fairy rolled her eyes as she listened to jack list of negative things about himself.

" what I mean, Jackson, is that you are the last of the fae with noble blood. The blood of the richest and purest fae runs through your veins. The blood gives you abilities far more powerful then any other. But the only way to use them is to choose. Each noble must choose light or darkness. Unfortunately many have chosen darkness over light. Each were destroyed by the lights, thus destroying them as well. Pitch wishes to turn you to darkness. They only way to do so is to corrupt you in every way possible. Heart, mind...and body."

Sweat poured from jacks face as he broke put in nerves sweat, or more like frost ran down every part of his body. "So...he's gonna do that to me...again and again isn't he? Until he turns me?" North and sandy gave me pitying looks as bunny rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and slide to the ground. "Dear Lord...help me." The prayer ran over and over on his head, like a mantra. The faires face softened and she flew over toward jack and brought him into her arms much like a mother towards her son.

" My dear, dear boy. We will protect you." She handed jack the journal, picked him up and rested him in bunny's arms. " Sandy put him to rest." Jack wriggled, trying to free himself before he was forced to sleep, but he was too late.

"Oh my. It seems I was seen. I did hope to talk to the boy again." A British voice called from the shadows. " If you would? I would like to take my prince back home with me and...continue." All eyes landed fixed pitch with a look that could have killed the most strong man.

"You dirty ratbag! You can't have him!" Bunny shoved jack into North's hands and shot forward, fist raised. Before he could reach Pitch, he was forced backwards by a whip of black sand. Tooth caught him mid fall, but could not dodge the bullet like beams shot at her. She fell to the ground with a thud along with bunny. Sandy lasted the longest catching black sand and turning it gold. But he to was eventually out done. North was left alone with a sleeping jack in his arms, with no way to fight. Pitch slowly started forward, circling North like a wild cat.

"Poor North. All alone." A lone shadow forced it way between his arms. Before he could respond pitch slashed a sandy, black sword down his arms, forcing him to let jack fall to the shadow. North screamed curses at the shade, fighting to stop the black ooze from infecting his arms. A evil grin split Pitch's face making him look like the devil himself.

"Good bye my dear friend. I will be sure to tell you all about my adventures with the boy." And like that, they were gone.


End file.
